


Licks and Drips

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cider, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a new appreciation for apple cider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licks and Drips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: cider

‘I can’t believe that you love apples this much, Regina,’ said Emma. ‘Apple scented soap, apple tree in the backyard, apple perfume, which smells damned great on you, but I think you have a problem.’

‘And yet it is you drinking apple cider from me, Miss Swan,’ replied Regina, shoving Emma’s head back down to her stomach.

The bubbles in her cider tickled her stomach, and contrasted with the warmth of Emma’s insistent tongue quite nicely. She watched as Emma’s hand reached up and grabbed the nearby bottle.

Regina squealed and almost kicked Emma in the head from the shock of having cider trickle down her mons and over her vulva. She couldn’t hold in the groan from the back of throat, caused by Emma taking a slow, loving lick from the bottom of her slit to swirl around her clit.


End file.
